Un retour qui bouleverse tout
by MadMeary
Summary: Dans quelques semaines Temari No Sabaku, jeune femme de 24 ans allait se marier avec son fiancé de 28 ans, Hidan Sakki.


Aujourd'hui en France, c'était la saint amour, je n'ai pas donc pu passer à côté de l'occasion d'écrire un nouveau Deitema bien mielleux.

* * *

Un retour qui bouleverse tout

Dans quelques semaines Temari No Sabaku, jeune femme de 24 ans allait se marier avec son fiancé de 28 ans, Hidan Sakki. Elle avait rencontré le garçon par l'intermédiaire de son ancien petit-ami Deidara Okamoto, qui avait pendant longtemps été un ami d' Hidan.

Deidara, son premier amour, elle avait longtemps cru que cela serait avec lui qu'elle se marierait, leur amour avait duré quatre ans, avant qu'elle ne le surprenne en train d'en embrasser une autre, lors d'une soirée. Ne supportant pas l'infidélité elle n'avait pas cherché à en apprendre davantage et avait rompu avec lui.

Elle était ensuite rentrée dans sa ville natale, auprès de se son père qui était veuf depuis plusieurs années, et ses frères quand ils étaient là. Son cadet, Kankuro, était un acteur, qui voyageait dans tous les théâtres du Japon, il ne faisait d'ailleurs que du théâtre, et détestait le cinéma, leur benjamin, Gaara, étudiait quant à lui la politique, et désirait devenir avocat. Il était en stage dans l'un des meilleurs cabinets de Tokyo, et était très apprécié de ses supérieurs, Baki et Pakura. Temari, elle, avait opté pour une vie plus simple, elle était fleuriste, dans une des boutiques de la famille Yamanaka, elle, et Ino, la fille unique du propriétaire des magasins, étaient amies, et partageaient une passion pour les fleurs. Alors, tout naturellement, lorsque Ino avait appris que Temari rentrait dans sa ville natale, où les Yamanaka avait un commerce, elle lui avait proposé d'y travailler, ce qu'avait accepté sans hésiter l'autre blonde.

Rasa, le père des trois No Sabaku, fabriquait des bijoux, il considérait que cela était de l'art, et cela l'avait rapproché de l'ancien amoureux de Temari lorsqu'elle était en couple avec Deidara, qui était un jeune artiste peintre, une fois les craintes de père dépassées, qui avaient tout de même durées quelques mois. Hidan, lui était directeur commercial, et était très performant, mais aussi très exigeant. Papa no Sabaku se méfiait du jeune homme, mais s'il rendait son unique fille heureuse, il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Nous étions mardi, il était 15h00, et Temari était dans la boutique, en train d'arranger des plantes, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Ce fut sa collègue, Hiroko Yamamoto, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, à la peau brune qui décrocha. Elle mesurait 1m80, était mince, et assez musclée, elle avait de sombres yeux orange, et de courts cheveux bruns. Elle était d'une nature enthousiaste, mais il lui arrivait d'être paresseuse, elle avait tendance à se parler à elle-même et avait horreur des gens bruyants. Ino l'avait plus d'une fois comparée à Shikamaru Nara, le meilleur ami de la fille Yamanaka, qui avait beau être un génie, était aussi paresseux que l'animal qui portait ce nom.

« Temari, tu peux me dire si nous avons encore du lilas mauve, et des roses rouges ?, demanda l'autre employée,

\- Oui, il en reste encore dans la vitrine, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller en chercher dans la réserve, affirma la future mariée.

\- Tu pourrais me dire à peu près combien nous en avons ?, continua Hiroko,

La petite blonde arrêta donc ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et se rapprocha des fleurs qu'avait mentionné la trentenaire.

\- J'en compte 28 au total, les deux variétés confondues, annonça-t-elle

\- C'est parfait, prends en 24, 12 de chaque, et viens les mettre dans un vase dans l'arrière-boutique, un client vient de me les commander,

Elle s'exécuta, tout de même étonnée du nombre important de fleurs, mais choisis les plus belles, les disposa ensemble, et les porta dans un vase remplit d'eau situé derrière le comptoir, dans la pièce qui leur servait d'arrière-boutique.

\- Il doit être sacrément amoureux cet homme pour en avoir réservé autant, je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler la femme à qui il va les offrir,

La fille no Sabaku secoua la tête négativement, Hiroko était trop curieuse, et son désir de trouver l'amour lui faisait imaginer des scénarios plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres.

\- C'est peut-être pour sa mère, commenta Temari

\- Le pire c'est que je ne pourrais même pas avoir la réponse, puisque c'est toi qui fais la fermeture ce soir, je dois rentrer aider ma mère qui s'est foulée la cheville, soupira-t-elle déçue

\- Pardon, mais à quelle heure vient-il les récupérer ?, demanda la fiancée d' Hidan

\- Il m'a dit qu'il pensait passer vers 18h00, juste le temps de sortir de son train ,et de venir à la boutique, expliqua l'autre toujours sur son nuage. »

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de pousser un profond soupir, son mariage approchait, et elle aurait voulu voir quelques détails avec son fiancé, par téléphone puisque ce dernier ne travaillait et ne vivait pas dans la ville. Elle espéra que ce client serait à l'heure, voulant appeler son futur époux.

L'après-midi s'écoula, et vers 17h00, Hiroko quitta les lieux, devant tout d'abord accompagner sa mère à l'hôpital pour qu'elle passe des radios, puis l'aider dans diverses tâches. Elle avait eu l'autorisation de partir du patron, Inoichi Yamanaka, qui connaissait bien la mère de son employée.

Temari se retrouva donc seule, après que sa collègue,qui lui avait répété plus de trois fois de tout lui raconter le lendemain, soit partie. Comme il n'y avait personne, elle se mit à ranger dans le magasin, puis dans l'endroit réservé aux employés. C'était là où elle était, lorsque le grelot indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer, tinta. Au vu de l'heure, elle supposa qu'il s'agissait de son fameux client, et récupéra le bouquet avant de retourner derrière le comptoir pour le lui donner une fois qu'il l'aurait payé.

Elle ne su comment elle n'échappa pas les fleurs lorsqu'elle découvrit celui qui avait l'audace de se tenir devant elle. L'homme avait une longue chevelure blonde qui lui camouflait la moitié gauche du visage, des yeux bleus et mesurait à peine quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle.

« Deidara !, s'exclama-t-elle encore sous le choc

-Bonsoir Temari,

Elle tremblait de colère, comment osait-il être là, devant elle, n'avait-elle pas été assez claire la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ?

\- C'est pour toi le bouquet ?, demanda-t-elle une fois ressaisie

\- Oui, confirma-t-il

Elle les posa sur le comptoir, et lui indiqua la somme qu'il lui devait pour qu'il parte sans tarder. Il lui tendit bien l'argent, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Quoi tu veux aussi que je te le donne, dit-elle sarcastique

\- Elles sont pour toi, expliqua-t-il

En guise de réponse, Temari lui montra la bague qui encerclait son annulaire gauche, et elle leva un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air de le savoir.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de t'étonner,

\- J'étais déjà au courant, le hasard ou le destin a voulu que je rencontre ton frère Kankuro, qui me l'a dit, il m'a raconté que tu allais épouser celui que je considérais comme mon ami,

\- Alors tu es venu vérifier par toi-même si oui ou non j'avais réussi à surmonter notre rupture,

\- Je suis venu t'expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé à cette soirée, où tu m'as trouvé les lèvres collées à une autre, rectifia-t-il

-Comme par hasard, au moment précis où je vais en épouser un autre, tu réapparais, quelle coïncidence, siffla-t-elle

\- Cela ne fait que quelques mois que tu es avec lui, et tu penses déjà qu'il est l'homme de ta vie, nous sommes restés ensemble plus longtemps, rappela-t-il

\- Pour ce que m'a servi, tu as quand même finit par me tromper, rétorqua-t-elle

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé une seule chance de m'expliquer, tu m'as quitté, et tu es retournée dans ta ville natale sans que j'ai la possibilité de me défendre,

\- Donc tu reviens maintenant, après des mois de silence, tu ne crois pas que tu m'as assez fait souffrir,

\- Non, bien au contraire, Temari, je ne t'ai pas oublié, et c'est pour te prouver que je suis innocent, que j'ai passé tous ces mois à la recherche de la fille qui m'avait embrassé, commença-t-il

-Non, stop, je m'en moque, garde tes mensonges pour quelqu'un d'autre, le coupa-t-elle

\- Ce ne sont pas des mensonges, je te le jure...Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, appelle ce numéro, c'est celui de Yo Kondo, la fille avec laquelle tu m'as surpris, elle te racontera tout, si, si j'ai compté pour toi alors je t'en pris fais-le, la supplia-t-il.

Elle refusa de prendre le morceau de papier plié en deux qu'il lui tendait, alors, comprenant que cela ne servait à rien d'insister il le déposa sur le comptoir, et s'en alla.

\- Tu peux garder le bouquet, considère cela comme un cadeau de mariage, termina-t-il. »

Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, et reportea ses yeux sur le papier et les fleurs toujours à leur place. Dans d'autres circonstances elle lui aurait probablement balancé son maudit bouquet à la figure, mais à présent elle est fleuriste, et les plantes, ça se respecte. Elle se résolut donc à les ramener chez elle, elle attrapa ensuite l'autre objet qu'il lui avait laissé, et s'apprêta à le jeter à la poubelle, elle n'a pas envie d'entendre des mensonges débités par téléphone par une inconnue qui avait eu le culot d'embrasser son Deidara. Pourtant, sa main refusa de lui obéir et d'envoyer ce morceau de papier là où était sa place. Elle le jetterait, plus tard, chez elle, elle en était sûre. Elle récupèra donc ses affaires et rentra chez elle.

Elle tenta plusieurs fois de joindre son fiancé, mais en vain. Son fiancé, son futur-époux, elle l'aimait, et pourtant l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour son ex était deux fois, non trois fois plus fort. Il le savait, elle avait été claire avec lui, elle l'aimait, mais le grand amour de sa vie, était et serait toujours le peintre. Le directeur commercial l'avait compris et le respectait, l'ancienne relation de sa future épouse avait été la première, et elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Elle avait remis les fleurs dans de l'eau et avait laissé le papier dans sa poche. Elle alla se coucher mais eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, quelque chose la troublait, et elle ignorait ce que c'était.

Le lendemain, elle retourna au travail, mais contrairement à sa promesse ne dit rien à Hiroko, elle n'avait pas spécialement l'énergie pour raconter que son ancien amoureux avait débarqué sans crier gare. Elle se réprimanda d'encore penser à lui, il avait peuplé ses rêves, et elle ne voulait plus en attendre parler. Elle allait se marier dans quelques semaines, bon sang, qu'est-ce que cela changeait le retour du blond .Sa collègue n'insista pas plus, elle avait bien remarqué que la petite blonde semblait ailleurs, et elle ne voulait pas la froisser.

Le soir venu, Temari composa à nouveau le numéro d'Hidan, qui cette fois décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie :

« Bonsoir mademoiselle no Sabaku, je suis ravi d'entendre votre voix,

\- Bonsoir monsieur Sakki, répondit-elle amusée qu'il l'appelle par son nom de jeune fille, celui qu'elle garderait encore jusqu'au mariage.

\- Tu me manques babe, continua-t-il

Elle grimaça, elle détestait quand il la surnommait babe, Deidara la surnommait bébé, mais dans sa bouche cela sonnait affectueux, alors que dans celle de son fiancé, cela avait un côté vulgaire. Voilà que cela recommençait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les comparait tous les deux, et que comme toujours, c'était le blond qui en sortait vainqueur.

\- J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te contacter hier, signala-t-elle

\- Oui j'ai vu, mais je suis resté tard au bureau avec Kakuzu, cet homme n'a vraiment pas de vie, et il se donne le droit de gâcher la soirée des autres, pesta-t-il, mais enfin, j'ai l'habitude, sinon quoi de neuf chez toi ?

\- Deidara est venu me voir, avoua-t-elle

Elle n'allait pas lui mentir sur ça, elle avait eu peur qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre, le principal concerné par exemple, et qu'il s'imagine des choses.

\- Quoi, ce connard a fait quoi !, cria-t-il

\- Hidan ne t'énerves pas, il voulait juste me parler, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, le rassura-t-elle. »

Elle baissa les yeux gênée, n'était-ce pas un demi mensonge qu'elle venait de dire à celui avec lequel elle allait s'unir. Le reste de la conversation fut un mélange de banalités et d'échanges de paroles à propose du mariage.

Elle avait cru rassurer et calmer son petit-ami, mais lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé un SMS pour lui indiquer qu'il était à la gare de la ville où elle travaillait et qu'il voulait son adresse, elle réalisa que cela n'avait pas été le cas. Hidan était jaloux, et le nom de Deidara était devenu tabou. Il l'avait rejoint en fin de journée, lui expliquant qu'il avait raconté à son patron qu'il y avait eu un décès dans la famille de sa fiancée pour qu'il l'autorise à partir quelques jours. Dès lors il ne la lâcha plus d'une semelle, la surveillant à chaque instant, elle étouffait, et elle finit par le lui dire. Il se mit en colère, et la balança contre un mur. Elle eut peur, ses yeux la terrorisaient, elle se releva et se précipita hors de son appartement, n'ayant que le temps d' attraper son portable, et sa veste dans le couloir. Elle dévala les marches sans se retourner, et courut sans réfléchir.

Ses pas la conduisirent jusqu'à la maison familiale, où elle alla se réfugier. Son père n'était pas là, ayant été invité à un mariage mais elle savait où il cachait ses clés. Elle ferma ensuite la porte à double tour, et monta dans sa chambre. Hidan lui avait fait du mal, elle sentait encore le choc du mur contre son dos, et sa lèvre était coupée là où il l'avait giflé. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire...Il l'appela plusieurs fois mais elle ne répondit pas et n'écouta pas non plus les messages qu'il laissa.

 _Si j'ai compté pour toi alors je t'en pris fais-le._

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se souvint des paroles de Deidara, perdue, et confuse, elle décida de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle prit le numéro qui était dans sa poche, et le composa.

« Allô ?, fit une voix féminine

-...

-Allô ?, répéta la voix

-Bonjour...Je...Je suis désolée de..vous déranger, on, ne se connait pas, mais je m' appelle Temari, mon ancien petit-ami Deidara m'a donné votre numéro et m'a dit que vous pourriez me raconter ce qui avait eu lieu lors de cette soirée où vous l'avez embrassé, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Temari, oui il m'avait parlé de vous, c'était très important pour lui que vous sachiez la vérité. Je suis désolée d'avoir causé votre rupture, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, s'excusa Yo.

\- Je vous en pris, j'ai besoin de savoir, la pressa-t-elle.

\- A l'époque j'étais à l'université, mais j'avais du mal à payer mon appartement, un soir, dans le café où je travaillais, un garçon m'a proposé de me donner de l'argent, une jolie somme, si j'embrassais un certain Deidara, lors d'une soirée, il m'avait dit que c'était parce que c'était un salop qui sortait avec une fille, en l'occurrence vous, mais que vous méritiez mieux et qu'il vous rendait malheureuse. Il m'avait expliqué que vous n'osiez pas le quitter, et que cela allait finir par vous détruire. Je n'ai pas été très maligne et je l'ai cru, du coup, comme vous le savez, je l'ai fait, mais une fois que j'ai réalisé qu'il m'avait menti, je me suis sentie horrible, mais il ne m'avait pas donné votre nom, alors je ne savais pas comment vous joindre et vous dire la vérité.

\- Vous auriez pu insister un peu plus pour me retrouver,

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais lorsque ce Hidan qui m'avait payé l'a appris il m'a menacé, il a dit qu'il allait me rendre la vie impossible, et j'ai eu peur, sanglota la jeune femme au téléphone.

Temari resta sans voix, c'était son fiancé qui était derrière tout ça, non c'était impossible, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

\- Ne pleurez plus s'il vous plaît, je vous remercie de m'avoir tout avoué, dit la future madame Sakki. »

Yo cessa de pleurnicher et remercia son interlocutrice d'être aussi compréhensive. Elle raccrocha ensuite, abandonnant Temari à ses doutes.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, elle quitta la maison de son père, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la découvre ici en rentrant et ne lui pose des questions. Elle marchait dans les rues lorsque son téléphona sonna, elle allait raccrocher pensant que c'était encore Hidan, mais fut surprise de découvrir le nom de son ex.

« Allô ?

Elle entendait des voix, celle de Deidara, et celle de son fiancé, qui discutaient.

\- Salop, il a fallut que tu reviennes la chercher, cracha Hidan

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser lui mentir, répondit Deidara

\- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, elle ne voudra jamais t'écouter, pas après ce que tu as fait. Elle va m'épouser, et je prendrais le contrôle de la société de son père. C'est dommage quand même que tu me l'aies présenté, vous filiez le parfait amour tous les deux, se vanta son futur époux.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour, il ne voulait se marier avec elle que pour son argent, pour pouvoir avoir la main mise sur la compagnie de son père, et dire que sans Deidara, c'est ce qui se serait passé. Elle entendit la musique d'un manège et devina l'endroit où ils étaient. Elle se mit à courir et espéra qu'ils seraient encore là. Elle les repéra, dans le parc, près d'un banc. Elle se rapprocha d'eux à la vitesse grand V et Hidan lui fit un petit sourire soulagé de la voir.

-Ma chérie, l'interpella-t-il

Elle lui donna une violente claque, qui laissa une empreinte sur la joue du garçon.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui étais derrière tout ça, tu n'es qu'un monstre, et dire que j'étais vraiment prête à t'épouser. J'aurais causé la perte de mon père si j'avais fait ça. Manque de chance pour toi je connais toute la vérité à présent, alors tu peux rentrer chez toi, parce que notre mariage est annulé, cria-t-elle en lui lançant sa bague en plein visage.

\- Babe, tenta-t-il

-Tu as entendu dégage, répéta Deidara en se plaçant à côté de Temari,

C'est là qu'il remarqua la coupure sur la lèvre de son ancienne petite-amie. Il vit rouge, et se jeta sur celui qui les avait séparé, il lui infligea quelques droites en pleine tête.

-C'est toi qui l'a frappé, je vais te tuer, le menaça-t-il.

-Non, Dei, arrêtes, il n'en vaut pas la peine, qu'il dégage, et que je ne le revois plus jamais, s'interposa Temari.

Le blessé ne demanda pas son reste et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, se tenant le visage, souffrant terriblement.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser continuer, dit Deidara une fois qu'ils furent seuls,

-Non, je ne voulais pas que tu payes à cause de lui...Je suis désolée, si je t'avais écouté rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé,

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, j'aurais réagi de la même manière, la réconforta-t-il"

Il colla son front contre le sien, et la prit dans ses bras. Il sentait toujours aussi bon la pomme, cette odeur lui avait manqué. Elle se retira et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'il était revenu, heureusement qu'il l'aimait au point d'avoir suivi la piste d'une inconnue pour découvrir la vérité. Il répondit à son baiser, et elle s'accrocha à lui, elle avait déjà oublié Hidan, rien ne lui importait plus, si ce n'est de rester comme ça pour toujours, dans les bras de son unique grand amour.

* * *

Petit précision, je n'ai jamais fait de japonais, mais je me doute bien que le mot Sakki, qui peut se traduire par soif de sang ne peut pas être un nom de famille, mais comme Hidan n'en a pas j'ai dû improviser.


End file.
